Projects of Betrayal
by jamesnlilyever
Summary: The night the Potter's were killed from Peter's point of view. Maybe the decision wasn't as easy as it seemed.


Okay well I hope you guys like this fic. I have others if you'd like to check those out. Please review even if you don't like it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I could have sworn I was wearing socks this morning. Anyway…

Projects of Betrayal

You're eyes tried to search for mine but I look away, for selfishness shall be my salvation.

Lily lifted up her son to the sky and whirled him around her midst as smile placed defiantly upon her face, the worry was hidden. She placed her son gently into his crib and leant over his tiny fragile body placing a soft kiss on his forehead before sticking a piece of his hair behind his ear. As she turned to leave her head whipped around and faced the window she could have sworn she felt somebody's presence. Realizing nobody was outside she thought that going into hiding was making her picture things, but she knew they were safe…They had him for their secret keeper.

Peter stood outside the white painted wooden gates of Godric's Hollow, his hands clenched tightly over the partially shattered wood. He could feel the pressure of the splinters begin to pierce his skin he could feel his skin begin to tear and the slow and silent trickle of blood begin to run down his wrist but he didn't look down he knew that soon his master would be here and soon…It would be done.

Besides his friends deaths he was sure would hurt more then a gash on his hand.

_Then why was he doing this?_

He already knew the answer. He had no choice he was taking over everywhere there was no sense fighting it; there was nothing to be gained by fighting. He may as well embrace it. The lives of his friends were the price that he had to pay.

_But Its' not your choice to pay that price! _A voice called out to him.

"But he'll kill me!" Peter called out to the night skies desperately attempting to justify his actions though the sky offered no relief to the battle within his own mind. A battle of what was right and what he had chosen to do.

_Then you will die with the love of your friends! With the knowledge that you prevented the innocent from dying, that you care more about your friends then your own life_!

"But I don't!" Peter called out to the night as he watched birds flee their nests. He had to obey his master.

Peter felt an odd surge of comfort in calling him his master but at the same time felt an equally odd sense of foreboding. He knew what he was doing was wrong but there was nothing he could do fighting would result in his death but joining offered him a chance for survival, no matter how much inner torment it caused to hurt and betray his friends. They had always been so much stronger then he had, so much more popular, liked, brave. They would never be able to fathom what he was going through. He wished that in time they would understand, understand the circumstances that would lead to their demise.

He knew his wish for redemption would go unanswered. Peter paused within his thoughts as he felt a cold sensation reverberate through his body.

_Would they ever be able to forgive him... Would they understand?_

"Of course not you fool" came and icy voice from behind him. Peter felt an involuntary shiver course through his spine as the voice continued, almost mocking him.

"You've betrayed them and their child, you've condemned their world. The one they've fought so long to protect the world that they've sacrificed everything for. To an eternity of pain and suffering at my hands."

At hearing the last words Peter fighting to stabilize his trembling legs as he whimpered to himself but he stopped suddenly with a sharp intake of breath, when he felt the long skeletal fingers of his master close around his shoulders.

At his touch Peter felt and ice cool sensation begin to spread from the point of contact through his body, slowly freezing the blood that was struggling to flow through his veins to pulsate through to his heart. He looked away in shame as he heard his master's voice whisper sickly into his ear, dripping with pleasure.

"But you'll live ha. Indeed your reward for your own selfishness." His master's grip loosened from his shoulders, he gulped the icy air the coldness stinging his lungs. He could once again feel his own blood begin to course through his veins slowly unfreezing, the sensation was painful, but Peter did not scream he knew the worst was yet to come.

Peter watched as his master swept his cloak behind him and began to make his way up the potter's stairs painfully slow as if daring peter to say something, to make him fully aware of the impact of what he had done. Peter's head followed each step his master took.

One- This is what has to be done

Two-Why though?

Three-I'll die!

Four-Wouldn't living knowing that you killed your best friends be worse then death?

Five-Well?

Six-This isn't right!

Seven-Only three steps away.

Eight-I can't do this

Nine-Then stop him!

Ten-Sweat began to gather on his brow as his mind struggled to process the rash of thoughts clouding his mind.

The Dark Lord's hand reached into his cloak as he began to withdraw his wand painfully slow.

Peter made and odd movement his body lurched forward, ready to stop his master, to prevent him from killing his friends to stop, stall, end what his master was about to do. However half way through lunging forward he stopped himself, the result having him clutch at the end of his master's robes. Realizing what he had done Peter attempted to scurry back but was stopped Peter winced, he knew his master had been the one responsible. Shivering Peter looked up and saw the smile on the Dark Lord's face. Peter knew his master had wanted him to break and now he was going to pay for it. He watched as his master's sunken face twisted into a sickly smile one of consumed of hate engulfed pleasure. He raised his wand almost ceremoniously and with a smile muttered "Crucio!"

Peter was hit with the full impact of his masters curse he felt his body raise to his knees as his outstretched arms reached out in every direction clutching something that was not there.

There was no support, not for betrayal.

His eyes clenched shut he felt his masters wand turn gripping at his blood which curled under the pressure it twisted almost bursting in his veins he could feeling the same pressure being applied to his bones as they jerked in every which direction Peter's body moving with them. His body began to spasm as the intensity of the pressure increased his body began to shake as the spasms grew worse his body was at the mercy of the Dark Lord…

His Lord...

His insides twisted violently and his body fell his stubby fingers gripped and clutched at the ground attempting to ease the pain being inflicted upon him, his screams could not be heard. He called out to anybody that would make it stop he called the names of James, Sirius and Remus but he knew even if there wasn't a silencing charm on himself they would have no reason to help him. Then suddenly an unbearable intensity of the curse was fired in his direction. At it's impact Peter who by now was on his hands and knees raised his head and arching his back to the sky let loose the anguished scream of his tortured being.

The Dark Lord smiled and releasing Peter from the clutches of the curse knelt down and lifted up the shaking head of his servant muttered "You're a pathetic excuse for a man." As he dropped the body of his weak servant to the ground he heard the crunching sound as his skull connected with the wood of the once white but now streaked with red gates to Godric's Hollow.

He could hear the cold laughter of his master and his footsteps as he approached the door to the Potter's house. It seemed a lifetime before the footsteps stopped, but once they did Peter could scarcely lift his head. The weight of the curse still upon him, he heard his master obliterate the door and the night air was soon filled with the screams of his friends. He winced as he heard Lily frantically screaming for James to stop him. As she struggled to protect Harry.

Lily, I'm sorry

He clutched his side as he heard James's frantic yells for Lily to run then a deafening silence that was only perturbed by Lily's anguished screams and frivolous attempts to stop the Dark Lord. Her screams echoed in Peter's head torturing him. Each yell pierced him with the intensity of a thousand knives. Slowly he began to lift his head from his position on the ground, the rocks dug deeper into his knees, piercing his skin as he felt the familiar rush of blood begin to leave his body. His eyes left the blood stained grass and journeyed to the window of the Potter's residence but he was too late, his gaze was met with a brilliant flash of green light and a silence that surrounded all of Godric's Hollow engulfing his already darkened soul.

It was done.

He allowed one tear to trace itself done is cheek and onto his chin landing on the ground joining the steadily growing puddle of blood that surrounded him.

Peter cradled his body and gently rocking attempted to force away the memories of his friends that plagued his mind. His breaths were drawn slow and ragged and he willed the silence to end. Then from behind himself he heard the snapping of a twig, and was grateful for the sound but not for what would follow.

"What have done?" Came the harsh and threatening voice of his best friend Sirius Black.

Slowly Peter raised himself to his feet and gripping the bloodstained gates for support whispered "I'm sorry." Before cutting himself, he could not feel the pain no matter how much he wanted to, and morphed into his rat like state. From the ground he looked into the eyes of his friend who was holding his tearstained face in his hands and muttered

"I must serve my master." Before scuttling into the darkness.

Hope you liked it, if you didn't sorry for wasting you time. Please review.


End file.
